Una nueva esperanza
by JC PokeDBZ
Summary: "Fui el único en ver que paso y aun no lo entiendo" Red vive con un trauma y una nueva acompañante lo ayudara a superarlo Soy pésimo en los summary pero denme una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, estoy de nuevo acá después de un largo tiempo.**

 **Espero les guste y cualquier review será bienvenido ^^**

 **Diclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes me Pertenece.**

 **Notas del autor** **:** _Cursivas_ **: Red hablando con sigo Mismo.**

 **Sin más espero disfruten la historia.**

"Fui el único en ver que paso y aun no lo entiendo"

 _Estas eran las palabras que siempre repetía._

 _Yo era un chico normal como todos, era algo callado pero era feliz hasta ese día..._

 _Ahora estoy solo en el monte plateado ¿en busca de una respuesta? No lo sé en realidad._

 _Vine aquí para pensar en lo que paso, y a pesar de que han pasado 6 años sigo con la misma duda, ¿Por qué?, Esos estúpidos fantasmas, le dije a la gente que solo eran pokemones tipo fantasma y siniestro disfrazados._

 _Gracias que me creyeron..._

 _No quise hacer ni decir nada respecto a lo que paso, pero de no haber hecho lo que hice hubiese causado muchas muertes de Pokémon._

-¡Ahhg!

 _Otra vez los malditos dolores de cabeza_

 _Después de tantos años debí de acostumbrarme pero siempre duelen como si fuera la primera vez que los tengo._

 _Mmm ¿qué es eso? Ese sonido es como si alguien viniera._

 _Es un gorro muy grande si me lo preguntan._

 _Bueno su linda cara hace que el gorro se vea bien ¿qué estoy pensando?_

 _No he hablado con nadie en mucho tiempo_

 _¿Querrá una batalla?_

 _Hace mucho no peleo..._

 _Y con estos dolores de cabeza no sé cómo me vaya..._

-¡Hola! Me llamo Lyra

-...

-Oí que eras el mejor entrenador del mundo

-...

-¡Así que quiero una batalla contigo!

La batalla comenzó mi querido Pikachu estaba contento de luchar, hace años no lo hacía, bueno ninguno de mi equipo.

A pesar de los dolores de cabeza y mi falta de habilidad por no luchar en años, le di buena pelea.

Tal vez aun no eh perdido el toque, pero aunque término ganándome, me siento bien.

Me derroto justamente y no le pude dar las felicitaciones, uso cuerda huida y voy al centro pokemon, era la primera vez en casi 4 años que salgo del monte plateado.

Cuando salgo del centro pokemon mis dolores de cabeza se han ido ya.

Y ahí está la chica, entrando justo cuando yo salgo del centro pokemon.

Ella me observa curiosamente, yo con voz ronca le digo:

-Buena pelea

 _Creo que no debí de decir nada, sonó tan seco, sin emoción alguna_

Ella extrañamente se sonroja y sin más entra al centro pokemon.

Yo sigo mí camino de vuelta al monte plateado.

Llegando a mi campamento escucho unos pasos de alguien corriendo.

 _Es la chica, ¿Lyra? No lo recuerdo bien._

-¡Ey! Tal vez no sea adecuado decir esto pero...

Me gustaría ser tu aprendiz

-...

-Sé que solo hemos tenido una batalla, pero algo me dice que no estabas en tu mejor momento y aun así casi me ganas

-...

-Pero si la respuesta es no, entenderé...

-Espera-digo en tono serio-Puedes ser mi aprendiz

 _Algo de compañía no hará daño, solo espero que eso, no vuelva a pasar..._

-¿En serio? ¡Sí! –Dice dando un salto- perdón me emocione...

-Tengo otra tienda de acampar por ahí, ve a buscarla

-Si-me hace una reverencia

 _Creo que le di una sonrisa, hace años no doy una, no estoy seguro si se la di._

 _Bueno, espero este año sea el bueno..._

CONTINUARA…

¿Qué les pareció? Fue algo corto pero le di mucho cariño

Sé que Tengo Que Mejorar algunas Cosas, Pero sigo siendo nuevo en esto.

Tratare de aclarar algunas dudas en el siguiente capítulo y actualizare lo más pronto que puedas

¡Hasta la Próxima!


	2. Capitulo 2

**Por fin un nuevo capítulo :"v**

 **Lo sé, lo sé, casi un año sin actualizar, pero cada vez que leía la historia no me gustaba y siempre la cambiaba, pero era por que intentaba apresurar demasiado la historia.**

 **Ahora intentare traer actualizaciones más seguido xD**

 **Gracias a las hermosas personas que se tomaron el tiempo para dejar su Review, espero les siga gustando la historia (si es que la siguen leyendo xD) sin más, acá está el nuevo cap. espero les guste :3**

 **Diclaimer: Pokemon no pertenece, esta historia esta sacada de mi loca mente.**

POV Lyra

No lo podía creer, ¡el mítico Red me había permitido ser su aprendiz!

¡Debo de contarle a Gold! - pensé.

Saco mí pokegear, pero no hay señal en el monte plateado.

Bueno si Red-sensei me lleva a otro lado con señal le llamaré.

¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿me dijo que debía de traer otra tienda? Estaba tan emocionada que no le puse mucha atención.

¿O dormiremos en la misma tienda? Bueno, mientras me abrase por el frío estaré bien... Un momento, ¿en serio dije lo que creo que dije?

Bueno creo que el frío por fin empieza a afectarte Lyra- dije para mí misma - Emmm ¿Red?, cual será mi primera lección?

Silencio -dijo fríamente.

Hice caso y me senté junto a él, cerré los ojos y la imagen de él sonriéndome apareció en ni mente.

Sonreí a esa imagen, muchas personas me han sonreído en mi vida, pero esta fue diferente...

Fui como si esa sonrisa solo me la hubiera dado a mí en toda su vida.

Estaba en paz en mis pensamientos hasta que...

R..red -dije tartamudeando- creo que escuche un Pokémon.

Ve - me dijo sin emoción.

Ya había escuchado que los Pokémon del Monte Plateado eran muy fuertes, pero debía de mostrar mi fuerza a Red.

Fui con mi pokeball en mano, mi Meganium estaba listo para el combate, iba a lanzar a mí Pokémon cuando veo que es una persona. Un chico de cabellos castaños.

¿Tú quién eres? -me preguntó en tono serio.

Y..yo soy la aprendiz de Red -dije tímidamente.

Con que aprendiz...-pauso- veo que Red no es el ermitaño que todos pensábamos.

Y..y tú quién eres? - tuve algo de miedo al preguntar.

-Green - me dijo cortante - y le traía ciertas provisiones a Red, pero ya que ahora es para los dos tal vez venga a dejar más en unos días.

Con que Green...- le dije haciendo una pausa - Ya recuerdo, tu eres el líder de ciudad verde, hace un tiempo que te derroté jeje ¿eres su amigo o algo así?

Me quedo con el "algo así" - dijo cerrando los ojos y sonriendo- ¿dónde esta Red?

Hmm - pienso un momento - creo que está en su tienda ahora.

Sin responderme, comienza a caminar y entra a la tienda de Red.

Hace un tiempo que me enfrente a él, no sabía que tenía algún tipo de relación con Red-sensei - quedé pensativa un rato.

Luego de un rato mientras hacia mi tienda cerca a la de Red, vi como salía Green con una gran sonrisa, y a Red detrás de él con un tonó sonrojado.

Esa escena se me hizo divertida, a lo que reí un poco -muy mal- por reír, ambos voltearon a verme, y ahora yo estaba más roja que un tomate.

Volveré en unos días - dijo Green - Cuida bien de él - ahora lo dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

Esperen ¿acaso me guiño el ojo? Red está saliendo de la tienda, dejaré estos pensamientos para luego.

¿Y qué te dijo? - me puse cerca de él para preguntarle.

El solo volteo a verme, su mirada me dio todo un escalofrío.

Está bien... -dije alejándome hacia atrás.

Charlar... -fue lo que me contesto.

¿Qué significa eso? -pensé- lo tengo, vino a hablar con él, eres buena con estos acertijos Lyra.

Entiendo - le comenté al salir de mis pensamientos.

Me costaría un tiempo entender a Red del todo.

* * *

Bueno, 6 semanas, y mis sospechas iniciales eran ciertas, Red no estaba en su mejor momento cuando peleamos por primera vez, no he podido ganarle ni una sola vez luego de eso.

Es sorprendente, ni siquiera he sentido el tiempo que he estado en esta montaña, ya que siempre estaba ocupada con todo el entrenamiento que Red me daba, lo admito, al principio me costó interpretar las señales que me hacía, aunque ahora las leo mejor.

Para mí es un gran avance, pero, aun así, no consigo descifrar a Red del todo.

Llegué -digo mientras coloco las provisiones cerca de nuestras tiendas de dormir.

Luego de una semana Green me obligo a ir por las provisiones de Red y ahora también mías.

"Para algo debía de servir" fue lo que me dijo, aunque mi respuesta no se quedó atrás; "Eres mandón incluso sabiendo que soy más fuerte que tu"

No había sido mi mejor respuesta, pero había servido para dejarlo callado.

¿Red? - le digo saliendo de mis pensamientos, no era como si siempre tuviéramos una gran conversación, pero al menos siempre me volteaba a ver y sonreía cada vez que llegaba - Red... - me acerco a él y justo voltea - Rr..re..red - nunca me imaginé ver algo como eso en mi vida.

Sus ojos, esos ojos rojos intensos que sentías que veían a través de tu alma, esta vez, eran completamente negros y en vez de ver tu alma era más bien como si tratarán de devorarla, como que su propia alma le faltará.

Suelta un enorme grito, un grito que esperarías de alguien que está siendo víctima de la peor tortura que le podrían dar a un ser humano.

El miedo me paraliza, no puedo hacer un solo movimiento por más que lucho por huir.

Y cuando se empieza a acercar a mí, cae desplomado en el suelo.

Red me había enseñado últimamente a estar preparada para todo, pero definitivamente no estaba preparada para lo que acababa de pasar.

 **Por acá llega este capítulo, espero les este gustando, cualquier comentario es bien recibido :3**

 **Pronto nos leemos.**


End file.
